Just Like You Said It'd Be
by MsTran
Summary: Whom, or what could possibly deviate her fate that seemed such an inevitable end? None other, but him.


_**Disclaimer**_

_All materials from the Elder Scrolls belong respectfully to Bethesda Studios_

_I do not own Skyrim, save for a couple of my own original characters._

The blooming warmth of the centered hearth-fire before Juliette emitted a pleasant torridity, the mellow intensity illuminating the faint freckles at the side of her cheek as she remained established within her seat. A tarnished tan book laid within the small of her lap, fading parchment seemed to almost cram unevenly within its creased binding. Not to mention various pages and booklets regarding _Brief History of the Empire _lay sprawled about within her lower surrounding. From behind, entered the silhouette of her non-biological mother. The woman attired in fine cerulean clothing, her dark hair all pinned back to reveal the somber azure of her eyes. Raising her wrist, an audible tapping issued from the fine veneer of the door.

"Asleep yet, Juliette?"

With no particular sign of response, the middle-aged Imperial woman spoke again, pushing back a wispy raven lock behind her ear.

"Darling, perhaps it's time you've headed up to bed. We've much preparation for your wedding ceremony in a couple of days. I'm going to call it a night, alright?"

Weary eyes sweeping every corner of the expansive room - embellished with refined tapestries of all sorts, best of luxuries only a noble family like themselves could ever possibly afford, her vision diverted back to her adopted daughter seated before the fireplace embers.

The young lass' eyes remained closed, the luscious flowing locks and strands of her strawberry blonde hair framing the suave cream of her fair Breton skin. The considerable lack of regard showed apparent. Evidently, whatever seemed to formerly apprehend her earlier in the day played its sweet, tenuous part. Regarding so, a division of hesitation enveloped within her mother as she prepared to brief herself away. Only then, was her actions intervened by the soft resonation from the smooth of Juliette's tone.

"Can I not?"

The woman halted, positioned between the doorway with the jade of her eyes fixated back over to the revealed small of Juliette's neck.

"If this is regarding-"

"If father was here, he'd never allow that."

"-If your father was here, we wouldn't have to allow that." The solemn of her mother's tone only then transitioned softer. "You need to understand the financial situation we're in. With your father's late passing, he's left much debt to our family. Our household can either excel, or fall. Marrying you off will no doubt, be for the best. The future of our family lies within your hands, and your hands alone."

A deafening silence prompted to fill the considerable gap between the two of them. Movement wavered beneath the garnished silk-fabric of Juliette's loose, tan thin dress.

"How could you not possibly consider for even one moment, of how I might feel? No matter how old I grow to be, is it so wrong that I desire what truly awaits me out there? Not what is to be set in stone without me even dawning upon realization."

"Juliette, why do you detest? After all these years of nurturing you to become the fine, beautiful young lady you are now - is this too much to ask for? Not to mention you've been provided with more than simply just a roof over your head. Exquisite, _stunning _garments sewn from the finest of materials that keep you clothed every single day; Pleasant, _divine _dishes of food that are always satisfying your appetite. Even a comfortable bed of which assures you every night that you reside within a safe haven, a place where you know you can run back to. Are these essential everyday delights not enough for you? Don't forget that there is also a fine, handsome young gentleman that is courting you out there from Whiterun. In the end, we can all most certainly agree that this will be much more than anyone could ever ask for."

The response stoked the whipping fires of which resided deep within Juliette. Promptly, she rose up from the timber chair, deigning to heed her mother for the first time in a long while. The deep verdant tint within the emerald orbs of her eyes rendered long bottled-up apprehension. "Enough! If anything significant that truly stands out to you, it's only the gleaming mass of coin within his pocket. No matter how beneficial it may proven to be for our family, how could you be so inconsiderate? To me, your own daughter?"

"Listen well, Juliette. I've already explained enough as I did. There will be no objections, arguing, or anything else that might just hinder or delay the wedding. Before anything else is to be said, I suggest you swallow that silly pride of yours and rest up. The journey to Whiterun tomorrow morning will be a long one, especially here from Solitude, and you'll need to appear as appealing as you possibly can be in the coming days. Wouldn't want to present you in a box now, would we?"

Given Juliette's pallid expression and her lack of response, her mother could only conclude the extent of atrocity. Irked eyes averting, she eagerly made ways out pass her mother's side, remarking a last time before hastening up the stairs. "I don't see why I even need to consider following through with this ridiculous ordeal. If anything, you'd only be ruining me."

"Whether or not that may be the case, perhaps it'd only do you good to invoke reason with me after you've become a seasoned woman."

_. . ._

Juliette sat languid at the side of her smooth pallet, an apprehensive sigh liberated from her rosy lips. "Father, what must I do?"

Raising up her knees, her head shrouded within the small space between, the tepid glow of the candlelight at the end table timidly glinting at the side of her tussled head. A brief reminiscing transpired her every foreboding contemplation, thoughts of which composed of a sweet longing for an affection that has yet become known to her. Was this the end of it? If a diverse path could have been taken, why hadn't it rescue her from this heartache? To possibly deviate her fate that seemed such an inevitable end.

"Without even yet being able to comprehend the feelings of love, to return the affection in exchange... Tell me this, father, how does mother expect me to follow through?"

An abrupt jerking struck her, mentally depleting the rest of her remaining peace of mind. Welling tears steadily exuded from her eyes, streaming off her chin as she moderately situated her afflicted being onto the snug sheets.


End file.
